


The Autumn Leaf

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: When you find a beautiful leaf, you must remember to leave it to its freedom.





	The Autumn Leaf

I saw a leaf at my window, this morning,

A leaf that was brought by the autumn wind.

And on its branch I still see the puzzled

Dark crystal eyes of a young squirrel.

 

I gently picked up the wanderer.

Sitting in my hand, a beauty so fair,

A face eaten by golden hair

And through green skin her veins were lighter.

 

Maybe I shouldn't have picked the pretty thing.

I wouldn't have been as sad when I let her go

To the terrible, jealous wind that moved her so.

 

But I did give her back to the tender morning,

And as I leave my home, down to me she goes.

She happily falls and perches on my nose.


End file.
